


My Boyfriend, The Mafia Boss

by Jibbly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy, when your boyfriend is the head of a mafia</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend, The Mafia Boss

**Author's Note:**

> It is like 4 in the morning right now and i can barely keep my eyes open, so I'm sorry this is shoet, but i can;t right now  
> Mafia!AU, more like Dominate!Hiccup AU amiright

Jack starred into his unclear reflection in the elevator doors in front of his, fixing his tie for the fifth time in three minutes. He hated this stupid thing, but the Boss made it very clear

to him that if he caught him without it, let’s just say there would be a very important part of his body would be missing. The sliding elevator doors opened up on a large room 

whose opposite wall was top to floor windows. At the very far end of the room was a reception desk and the blonde secretary behind it. 

 

The white haired hitman stepped out of the lift making his way towards the end of the room. The light blonde secretary looked up and gave him a scowl. Jack was happy to smirk 

at her as she pressed the black little button attached to a speaker before speaking, never taking her glare off him for a second. 

 

“Frost is here.”

 

A second passed before a reply came back. 

 

“Let him in.”

 

Her skinny finger let the button and she jerked her thumb to her right. 

 

Get out of my sight, frost.”

 

Jack flipped the blonde the bird over his shoulder as he made his way over to the black door on the right. The blonde, Astrid he thinks her name is, and he have never gotten 

along. Before jack was hired, supposedly the boss and she had a thing, but that stopped. At least, that’s the rumor.

 

His hand closed around the lever and opened the slightly heavy door. The room inside was decent to his tastes, if anything a little to pain. And green.

 

There was a desk at the far end of the room, against the wall, two couches parallel to each other and a chair in front of the desk. There were the same big windows that were in 

the reception area in this room as well, but with the addition of wood blinds. Can’t have the mafia boss in the open all the time, can we?

 

Said mafia man was sitting on his desk, legs and legs crossed. The other’s bright green eyes fixed and sharpened on the hitman. 

 

“Don’t just stand there, Frost. Get in here.”

 

‘I plan to.’

 

Jack thought lewdly as he shut the door behind him and went to sit down on one of the couches.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

Jack sighed as he walked over to Hiccup and slowly stuck out his hand and bent at the knee. The brunette placed his hand in the other’s and waited as the thin lips of his hitman 

kissed the green gemmed ring. 

 

“The fish have been dealt with, Don Haddock.”


End file.
